Auld Lang Syne IV
by Alexisminamino
Summary: This is the last instalment of the Christmas Series which depicts Hiei's annual visit to Ningenkai. What surprise did he bring for Kurama this year and how would he receive it? Please read and enjoy - Complete Series - HXK


I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Auld Lang Sang IV - Last Instalment

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

For such a small celebration as they originally planned, Yukina's wedding at the temple became demanding, and more than all of them initially anticipated. Yukina was effortlessly but demandingly guided by Shizuru, Keiko and Botan, who were veterans in dress shopping for such a particular cordial event. Being the bride and the meekest of them all, Yukina was being pampered from head to toe. Acupuncture, acupressure, hot volcanic ash body masks, manicure and pedicure were only the few things the girls urged her to participate in. A few of the most painful beauty rituals Yukina had ever experience were the bone massage therapy and waxing. Why women and few men did it was a mystery to her. She did see how the vanity of humans were a billion dollar industry so why not monopolise on the insecurities of the weak and the desire to strive for perfection, whatever that may be. Observing the girls, Yuusuke and Kurama mildly wondered if all the running about were mainly in Yukina's interest or all of them.

It was all in good fun so neither of them said anything to them. Kuwabara was too busy hoping for everything to be perfect for his winter princess to care about anyone else. Such was proven to be very true even when, after all the time of trying, Hiei appeared.

No one noticed Hiei's furtive arrival as always. Yukina sensed him as he planned only for her to do so, only to have his alone time with her. As a true and passionate man about his business, business came first. He needed to get things done before entertaining festive mode in the name of his sister because anything else would call for nonchalance and monotonous moods that was not even worth his time and energy. However, _he _was in Ningenkai and_ Kurama _was in Ningenkai and in no way will Kurama's presence ever be boring or a liability of any sort. He needed to entertain himself first and quickly before feigning to approve of the wedding that Yukina wanted. Although, he was happy for Yukina and found Kuwabara to be somewhat worthy of her, he still did not approve of the wedding, such a grand celebration in the name of love. In his thoughts, a true celebration of love should be an intimate encounter with only the person with whom the person loves, to show vividly the raw truth and emotions of such feelings, the vulnerability and strength for both to share, not a parade among fools. He only visited Ningenkai, he did not need to be conformed, approve or assimilate into their culture. In all his years through hell, Kuwabara did prove his worth for Yukina. If it be, Hiei would never approve of anyone but it was hard not see the human would die for Yukina and truly understanding love, Hiei would not stand in their way, only if Yukina did not return to boy's feelings. He would never understand why she does but she does and that was enough for him to leave Kuwabara alone.

Sorting out Kurama after his long update with Yukina, Hiei did not find him. Having so many responsibilities, it was understandable. The last time Hiei saw Kurama, he was surrounded by bouquets and gripping on a clip board flipping through papers with his mobile between his ears and shoulder...

The flowers were fine because he painstakingly created them but the clasps were wrong. He did not mind it but those were not the ones Yukina wanted. No one brought the clips to him for approval, just covered the bouquet ties with it and now it was his job to gather all the clasps and send it back and re order with expedited postage.

'_This is what happen__s__ when I let the incompetence work. It is futile having faith in certain people and that should not be done_.' He was angry yet he refused to allow his thoughts to be manifested on his face.

Frustrated with the person on the other line, Kurama finally hung up and took a deep breath in a failed effort to calm himself as he saw something else Yuusuke put his hand to. Groaning in annoyance, he was ready to strangle someone.

"If only Renji was here." He uttered, knowing his assistant would be a great help, with such a good work ethic but Renji also was planning his wedding and must be going through lots of stressful moments.

Glancing around and taking note of all the things that needed to be re done, a prominent frown began to form but became inchoate as a smile slowly took over when he noticed Hiei. Urging to greet him, he was then bombarded with other things and saw Hiei was being taken away as well. When Hiei noticed Kurama, he smirked and carried on with Yuusuke and Yukina knowing they would have time later to officially greet each other.

Smiling in return, Kurama hoped he would have time for Hiei as he turned back to the clip board and groaned. Going to a quiet place, he made the necessary calls to vendors. Finally after many efforts, chaos ironed out to peace as things began to fall in the right places.

'_When you want things done, you have to do it yourself_.' He noted to himself once more.

Time was forgotten by him as he worked and because of that, he missed many opportunities to even say hi with a wave to Hiei. When it seemed to be possible, something interrupted their quest to each other and thus prevented a very much desirable greeting. Forcing to take a break, Kurama removed himself from Botan and Hingeshi who should be helping but were making matters worse and followed Hiei who departed and walked into the forest near the temple. Since it was late January, he snatched his coat before running out of the temple.

"Kurama!" Botan called but Kurama dismissed her.

"I'll be back. Carry on without me." He urged her hastily as he disappeared before being followed.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Wandering through the naked trees that were highlighted with a dusting of snow, Kurama searched for Hiei.

"Hiei." Giving up, he called aloud and within moments, the wind stirred as if an ominous prophecy was being fulfilled.

"It's about time."

Hearing the deep voice behind him, Kurama turned with a huge smile that greeted Hiei.

"I agree. It is too hectic." Sighing with apparent relief, Kurama smile with signs of relaxation.

"This is the last wedding." Hiei stated, knowing Kurama would understand his pithy statement.

"Of course. I agree. The only reason I'm so hectically involved, because its family and she deserves it more than anyone else." That made Hiei smile as he stepped towards his chosen beloved.

"Hn."

Reaching for Hiei, Kurama pulled him closer as they held each other close, fulfilling the desiring yearning to touch and feel. "It was not even that long since Christmas but it seems longer. Do you have to leave when the wedding is over?" Kurama asked as he tightened his hold on Hiei.

"Yuusuke will be having the boy's christening the day after the wedding." Hiei reminded knowing Kurama was aware of the demand upon his shoulders for his attendance to even that event.

"After this week, I should say then."

"I'll have to go." Hiei answered and Kurama sighed.

"There will be no time."

"Why is it only you that's working so much." Stepping away, disapprovingly Hiei asked.

"Tomorrow will be the wedding. Yukina is going out with the girls and evidently you turned down Yuusuke and Kuwabara's invitation for the bachelor party. I needed to remain here to clean up the mess I created by having faith in them to follow instructions."

"Yet you dislike when I call them idiots."

Kurama laughed.

"It will be good to have help." Sweetly Kurama looked at Hiei who debated whether or not to give Kurama a hard time before agreeing but recalling the day Kurama was having, he wanted to make it better.

"Let's go so you can get some decent hours of sleep."

"This is what happens when a wedding is being planned in less than a month." Kurama sighed as they both walked back, though slowly, to the temple.

"With fools to help." Hiei added and Kurama chuckled.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After the tedious last minute preparations, and thanks to his beloved Hiei, Kurama was able to finish almost all of what was needed, only waiting for the bouquet clips that should be arriving early the following day, giving him enough time to attach it to the bouquets before the wedding.

Drained, Kurama flopped on his bed and quickly fell into a deep sleep. Hiei only covered him and left. He needed to prepare, physically and mentally for the wedding. He underestimated the amount energy he would need to actually partake in such an event, for the sake of his sister. His only blood would be tied to a mortal, which would eventually lead to breeding, perpetuating the fool's blood and contaminating his sister's blood line and evidently his. Caressing Kurama's cheeks before he left, he kissed it and departed.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

For some reason as the wedding began and progressed, Kurama found himself coordinating the event, something that was certainly not meant to happen. There were just lots of chaos that called for a sane person to orchestrate the event. Kuwabara was urged to remain at the alter with Yuusuke and Koenma, though it was cold. Kurama reminded him that the weather was what made the winter wedding and it was for Yukina, so he stopped running into the warm temple and braced the cold. It became less of a task when he saw the enchanting Yukina adorned as a princess bride in her ice blue dress with which her blue curls complemented well.

Hiei knew the part he needed to play and as the symbolism made sense to him due to the raw truth, he forced himself to cooperate with no conflict. Kurama smiled as Hiei took his place besides a nervous Yukina, clad in the tuxedo Yukina handpicked for him, though he was ready to rip out the bow around his neck. Hiei's more than usual silence spoke the feelings that harnessed within and to conflict he was dealing with by just agreeing with the entire thing. Kurama could not help but to feel proud of Hiei as he put his person issues aside for his only sister's happiness.

Holding the clipboard to his chest, Kurama smiled in the back of the congregation as he watched Hiei walk Yukina towards Kuwabara and glared at him before forcing himself to hand her over.

"Dude, let her go." Yuusuke stressed softly at Hiei who kept his intense glare at Kuwabara who began to sweat as he gulped hard and nodded to Hiei.

As if satisfied, Hiei handed Yukina to the mortal and took his stance besides Yuusuke who smiled proudly at him.

When Hiei turned to Kurama, he smiled and Hiei only shrugged. Turning away, Kurama left the ceremony to make sure he could trust Jorge with caterers and it was a breath of fresh air knowing that Jorge was the best help he was given for the entire season of wedding planning and preparation. At the beginning, he thought Keiko would be his second half in the entire thing, but she failed him as she died off when the pampering of the bride to be began.

During the reception, Kurama and Jorge made sure to have everything running smoothly. Sighing in content, they both leaned against the wall of the temple as everyone enjoyed themselves.

"We did good." Jorge said and smiled as Koenma danced with Botan in the dim romantic light of the winter themed open space.

"Thank you for your help."

"No problem Kurama." He paused. "Oh, excuse me." He grinned and left when a horned oni beckoned him, seductively to dance.

Smiling at the couples, Kurama scanned the room for Hiei but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Typical." Kurama noted as he left to endeavour to keep things running smoothly. He would rather do that, keep himself busy rather than sitting, watching the couples when he knew if Hiei did stick around, he would not dare step foot on the dance floor.

As he excited the room and began down the corridor to the catering station, he felt a presence and suddenly the clipboard in his hand disappeared in a whoosh of air.

"You're supposed to be enjoying this event not working so hard." The deep familiar voice echoed around him and he smiled.

"I do not have a date for this event and the apple of my eye disappeared hours ago. What am I suppose to do than to occupy myself." Stopping Kurama smiled as he said.

"Hn." Just then Hiei appeared before him with the clipboard. "If the apple of your eye was around, what would you have done?"

"Only wish for a dance." A bit coyly Kurama replied knowing dancing was not a favourite of Hiei's but Hiei smirked and flung the clipboard somewhere out on the temple grounds before reaching out his right hand as he knew was an invitation to dance. He knew Kurama would appreciate a little romance and it would not hurt to do it in the most private location, ironically it was outside.

Smiling widely, Kurama placed his left hand in his as he accepted. They shared a dance in the privacy of the dark outdoors, the music muffled but still audible. Holding on the Hiei, Kurama held him close as they slowly moved in a consistent and passionate pattern.

"Are you sure you don't want one?" Kurama asked softly.

"Positive."

"But you seem to be enjoying this one." He teased lightly.

"I don't want to share you." Hiei said and Kurama laughed. "Too much fussing for a day."

"I know you don't like the showy things so I would never ask one of you. Just you is fine." Kurama agreed honestly.

"And Mukuro thinks you're a mistake." Hiei revealed with a scoff after hearing Kurama's perfect answer.

Pulling away from Hiei, Kurama showed his surprise. "Really?"

"She cannot understand it, especially with two notoriously single criminals." Hiei replied and mumbled. "I would not have believed it either."

Smiling, Kurama stepped away. "Where will you reside tonight?"

"The only place I would purposely put myself." Smirking, he allowed Kurama to lead them back into the festivities.

After the hectic days he had up until that moment, Kurama was ready to take Hiei home. Rushing, they bid everyone goodnight. Calling a taxi before they left, by the time the climbed down the temple's stairs, it was waiting for them.

On the ride home, Kurama lovingly leaned against Hiei as they silently took in the passing scenery, hands tangled together as Hiei idly played with Kurama's hand, turning the ring as a screw on Kurama's finger.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

At their entrance into the dark house, the door slammed in a haste, the light remained off as shoes were kicked off and coats discarded. The romantic wedding and the missing of each other's presences engendered an ignition, a passionate spark between the two as they entered the room in an intense frenzy.

Kurama did not care how he was dropped on the bed or whether it was technically a drop, fall, push or whether he took his time to gracefully fall on the bed in a seduce pose. Hiei did not care if he was following an unwritten code, or whether Yukina missed his speedy departure. All either of them cared about was being able to fulfil their hormonal calls mixed with emotional need and longing that was never spoken about.

Unfortunately for them, their first potential intimate event was cut short when Kurama's mobile rang, piercing the night's silence in a loud and disruptive ring.

An unexpected curse fell from Hiei's lips favouring an imprecation for the culprit and an angry groan escaped Kurama's as he felt compelled to answer, considering the happenings.

Sitting up on the bed with his shirt hanging open and pants long gone, Kurama searched for the mobile and only answered when his breathing permitted him to. Hiei sat at the edge of the bed, grabbed his shirt and pulled it on before fixing his belt, knowing their night was over.

"Yes, Yuusuke, I'll be there soon." Apologetically Kurama glanced at Hiei who was by now fully dressed.

"Yes, when I arrive you'll let me know what you have so far for the Christening... yes, bye." Sighing Kurama hung up and began to redress himself.

Knowing it was not Kurama's fault that cut their time short and knowing that both knew it would have been the only time they would have together, Hiei sighed and growled out hoping not to sound as angry as he felt. "We'll have Christmas."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kurama groaned at the memory as he sat at his desk, his mind took him away to Hiei when he realised Christmas was upon him. After Naoki's christening, Hiei left, never to be heard of again. For valentine's there was nothing, even his birthday Hiei did not appear.

"Minamino-san." The voice of Renji rang out into the distant part of his mind as he was slowly coming back to reality.

"Yes Renji." Kurama plastered a smile on his face as he greeted his assistant.

"You have a two o' clock meeting with the CEO of Metro Electronics." He reminded and Kurama nodded as he stood.

As Kurama walked passed Renji, Renji reached out a hand and held his boss's arm.

"Are you all right?" He asked softly.

"Yes."

"Great." He chirped but such enthusiasm died when Kurama left the office.

Christmas was going to be in a few days and he knew very well, his boss's mood always plummets for what once were unknown reasons. After recalling that friend he met last year, he hoped his intuition revealed the correct things to him. If it was true, he only hoped that friend would return this year to make his boss happy. He found no difficulty in the relationship his boss may have with his friend but to his surprise accepted it and wished for it to be serious knowing his boss craved such a relationship. Everyone around them was married. Ever since they came back to work after oshougatsu, he noticed the ring Minamino-san wore but with the lack of the counterpart, Renji found himself assuming it was a wishful gesture on his boss's part but as the Christmas season arrived, he hoped such assumption to be true and wished it with the handsome, dark friend of his boss. They seemed to be a perfect pair, one that could finish each other's sentence or know what the other was feeling or thinking. His wife always applaud his intuition, saying it was more than wishful thinking and now he hoped he was gifted with that sixth sense, for the love of his boss, he hoped.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Drained, Kurama entered his cold home and quickly turned on the thermostat. Fixing something to eat, he waited for the house to warm up before taking a shower. This December began frigid and remained so but whenever it supposed to snow, in his opinion, the temperature went up and it rained instead. In other words, Kurama was not feeling the Christmas spirit.

Lying in his bed, wide eyes stared at the dark ceiling fully awake. Many things were floating in his head, choking the sleep from manifesting within him. Many things needed to be done, shopping, dreadful shopping for many children. He wished he could say he hated it. They all proved to bring some joy to him. That was the best part of having children in his life, that and having them go to their parents after a long day. His solitude was golden to him but even then he would trade his solitude for moments with Hiei. After the beginning of the year with Hiei, he mildly hoped and expected Hiei to visit a little more this year but he did not. Even Yukina affirmed the scarcity of the fire demon.

Making a note to have Renji accompany him for guidance in shopping, he made up his mind to sleep.

"Note to self, give Renji a raise." He smiled as he closed his eyes.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dropping exhausted, much more than he felt even during moments in the dark tournament, Kurama fell asleep on the couch, only to know that he did so when he woke up and found himself in the living room.

"How was the rest of the shopping? I'm sorry I had to leave earlier than expected Minamino-san." Renji apologised later at work.

"I understand Renji, no need to apologise." Smiling beautifully, Kurama said as his assistant held a pleading look as he said sorry. "Your wife comes first."

"Thank you." Sighing as if realising he could breath, Renji smiled.

"The rest of the shopping was not too bad but hauling everything while touring the mall twice and three times were."

"Well that's good... I mean not the latter part but the fact that it was not burdensome continuing and well, you know your family best. I can only suggest things."

"And that I thank you for because Kamiko and Masayoshi, being teens now are finicky and demanding with what they want for Christmas." Kurama proclaimed and Renji laughed.

"I could only imagine but this is giving me practice especially since my wife and I are considering having a child next year." Grinning as though he was already a proud father, Renji said.

"That's wonderful." Surprised and excited Kurama said. "Though I thought you'd want to enjoy your marriage a little longer."

"We do but we also want children and we know it will take time for her to actually conceive." Shyly he confessed with red tinted cheeks.

"I wish you all the best luck then." Smiling at his pusillanimous disposition, Kurama said.

When the office phone rang, Renji excused himself, speaking of duty calls before rushing out of the office.

Smiling at his assistant Kurama could not help but find some peace. Without Renji so close to him, his life would not be as exciting. With Yuusuke and Kuwabara married with children and Shizuru with her husband, Kurama was singled out and the single one with no "true" responsibilities. Though he was running a company singlehandedly, he had time in which he spends alone. If Renji was not as wonderful as he was, Kurama's life would have lacked lustre.

Turning to the computer screen, Kurama forced his thoughts to work, the amount of e-mails that needed to be answered, proposals to be reviewed and protocols to create. The day began to look daunting and interminable.

Later as he insularly worked, a knock drew him back to a warmer, less cooperate world, as he felt something as oppose to the robotic ritual he was fulfilling for the past few hours.

"Come in." He called from behind the computer.

"Minamino-san, you have an urgent guest." The voice of Renji was heard and Kurama frowned without looking up.

"I have no appointments today, if it is so urgent, allow them to leave a message." He commanded and then Renji disappeared wordlessly.

Hearing the door close, Kurama took a sip of his water as he mechanically typed on the keyboard, the clicking of the keys being the only sound in the office.

"I should feel hurt." A voice penetrated the silence, the deep tone and unexpectedness of it made Kurama jump.

"Huh." Looking up Kurama saw who could have been the guest he wished away. "Hiei." Happily Kurama stood, hesitated but then rushed to him with a welcoming hug.

"You send me away."

"I did not know it was you." Grinning Kurama said as he greeted Hiei with a fervid kiss that was reciprocated with equal intensity. The kiss reminded them of the unspoken and unplanned decision and personal need to progress their relationship.

Smiling, Kurama stepped away and glanced behind Hiei and smiled at Renji who took that time to peak in. Grinning maniacally, He closed the door and cheered loudly which was heard by them.

Turning back to Hiei, Kurama smiled at his assistant's behaviour.

"He's unique." Hiei uttered softly as he studied Kurama. His eyes studied the contours of Kurama's face, the happiness that radiated from him at his presence, the sweet smile that was always welcoming and the green eyes that showed the truth of how he felt with Hiei so close.

"Welcome back Hiei."

"Hn, it's late. Why are you still here?"

Stepping away from him, Kurama pointed to the computer screen. "Work."

"I'll wait, but hurry because I didn't eat yet."

A grinned procured as Kurama raced against time for finish. When they left, Renji grinned widely and approvingly at Kurama who turned back at him with a wave.

All Renji could have done was to sit there with overflowing happiness.

"Happy Christmas Minamino-san." He too packed and left.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sitting in the living room that was finally decked out in Christmas trimmings, Kurama and Hiei sat as they did the year prior, wrapping lots of presents. Hiei wrapped most and Kurama labelled.

"No one better expect any from me." Hiei muttered as he grew weary of such a boring and tedious task.

"Does that include me?" Endeavouring to lighten the mood Kurama looked up at him, his bangs casting a shadow on his face in the dim room.

"What do you want?" Bluntly he asked and Kurama smiled.

"Whatever you can give me. I'm open." He chuckled when Hiei gave him a certain look.

"Specifics." He elaborated.

"Just you. It is Christmas when you're here. It's special, warm and everything I want so I want nothing more. If it was material, I can buy it. I can buy the world but what is that without you?" Seriously with downcast eyes as he wrapped a gift, Kurama's mood evolved, his brow knitted as he spoke without even a glance upwards. Even as he was finished, he kept his eyes on his task until he spoke again.

"The money I have leaves a bitter taste in my mouth and a sting in my hand with an icing heart every other time of year. That feeling I never understood in my thievery days. I always thought getting the latest treasure, the shiniest and most valuable thing on the market would warm me in a way I yearned, so I stole mercilessly. No one stood in my way because that void needed to be filled or else, damned the consequences. When that never worked, the difficulty of heist caused an adrenaline addiction until that too died and left me almost dying." He paused as he wrote the name on the gift and continued to another present.

"In this present day, I almost lapse into that, but instead of pilfering as I have an imagine to uphold, it would have been buying the latest Sony gadget and staying up to date with anything and everything new to keep my mind from noticing the emptiness, deluding myself that the things were all that mattered and getting it would be a panacea. A transient panacea I finally noticed for the years you stayed away. That feeling does reoccur when you're in Makai because I don't know what it is that you have there and how it pulls you to stay there every day only to spare a handful of times here. I hope to understand what is it and I, after how great the year began, hoped to have seen more of you. You left the impression that I would have seen you more so now all I am thankful for is that you're here in one peace, still with that desire to be here, now as we are. You are my Christmas present and that's all I want from you." Finished, Kurama did not visually acknowledge Hiei, just continued wrapping the presence and sorting it.

"Kurama." Hiei called but Kurama refused his call and remained obdurately busy with the gift wrapping.

Frowning, Hiei reached for Kurama, putting his finger under Kurama's chin, tipping his head up. When Kurama stubbornly kept his eyes from meeting Hiei's, Hiei kissed him gently.

"That's the cruelty of this phase in this relationship." Hiei uttered and Kurama finally looked at him, void of emotions as if waiting for further explanations. As quick as Kurama ended his speech, his features became fortified. He waiting to see a visible change in Kurama's disposition but it never happened.

"Drop the mask Kurama." Hiei urged as he returned to his position and handed Kurama a wrapped gift that needed to be labelled.

"You must have been aware of how fragile and emotional they are, humans, clinging to any kind of emotion as would a hungry lion to a carcass. It's emotion, most often, which drives human behaviour. The human in me needs Youko to protect him." Kurama finally said with a glance at Hiei, not as cold but not loving either.

"**I** need to protect you. I have no one to protect anymore so don't take that away from me." Almost angrily Hiei voice out but being used to Hiei's many ways from their long history of amity, Kurama knew how to receive that.

"Under one condition." Ready to state his wager, Kurama quickly started and carried on as Hiei gave him his affirmed attention. "Don't bereave me of you for so long. The notorious Youko Kurama died, so don't create an environment conducive for his resurrection."

"Deal."

A smile finally cracked through Kurama's demeanour.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Waking up Christmas morning felt as a dream. The cosiness of the comforter he was wrapped in, the pine scent that drifted to his olfactory that reminded him of the special detergent he uses especially for such season and the warm body that was pressed against him, reminding him of his Christmas present. Stirring awake further, Kurama turned to face Hiei who was up before dawn, a circadian behaviour that annoyed him in special occasions.

"It's Christmas." Kurama smiled warmly, sleep escaping his voice as he stretched languidly, moving away from Hiei while performing the slow and relaxing movements.

"It's too bright outside." Hiei said numbly as he gestured to the bright sunny day.

For the past few Christmases Hiei had experienced, it was dank, cold and at one point in the day, it snowed. He appreciated that, not the bright and sunny day that seemed so cheery and un-winter like. He fell for the charm of the season with the stark opposites of cold outdoors and warm, festive indoors. The bright, cheery day just did not add that extra feel that made Christmas warmer and more festive with the cosiness of being with something he appreciated. It did not separate that day from any other.

"The forecast said it will darken with clouds later around. Hopefully it would not rain until we're by Shuichi." Sitting up, the comforter pooled around him as he spoke. Turning back to the reclined form of Hiei, he smiled at his betroth.

"I know the luxury of remaining in bed, so you can remain. I'll make breakfast for both of us."

"I'm eating too." Hiei rejected the pampering. He was not the one in his mind who needed it. Kurama needed such luxuries every second in his life. Kurama deserved so much more than he could give him.

"I want to do this for you. I know you like it. Let me do it." Urging, Kurama said with a smile and Hiei gave in with an insipid glare. Laughing, Kurama made his way out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen.

It was not all altruistic, his decision to make breakfast. Kurama truly adored the pleasure, though small that shone on Hiei's face when he greets him in the kitchen. It was the home Hiei should have had and since his time in Ningenkai were always so detestably limited, Kurama wanted to see that look on Hiei's face every single day before it would be taken away. He still did not understand why Hiei could not spare more days within the year to visit when he claims Kurama to be a large part in his life but it was not Kurama's desire to venture into such waters. Turning on the radio for aural Christmas stimulations, he began breakfast.

Just before Hiei arrived in the kitchen, Renji called to share the gratefulness of his raise so such happiness that was transferred to Kurama made it so much more special when Hiei greeted him in the kitchen with a kiss and the look he cherished especially knowing that Hiei was not aware that he glowed in such a way. He then fully understood how others can perceive when one was in love.

:::::::::::::::::

"It's nice, though it is milder than usual." Kurama uttered softly as the made their way to Shuichi's, the gifts distributed between the two of them to be carried.

"Still don't like it." Hiei grumbled as he kicked a stone that was in his way and watched it stop when upon grass.

"Neither do I but I can't change the weather. Instead, I make the most of it." Philanthropically Kurama responded with a tone to match.

"Hn."

Kurama chuckled at Hiei's Grinch-like disposition but thought deeply that it was not too far from the truth. Hiei was a Grinch all year round, a Grinch that needed something to jump start his heart and make it grow. He needed the right kind of love, only a sly fox by nature could give.

"You're my Grinch." Kurama softly said with a smile, lost in thought.

"What?"

Slightly surprised he spoke aloud, Kurama smiled and shook in head for Hiei to disregard his slip.

"I was talking to myself."

The rest of their way was a peaceful and comfortable silence as they took in the Christmas decorations in stores and houses, the couples, strolling as they enjoyed the sunny day and the children rushing home with their KFC meals while their parents were engrossed with other things.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Welcome. Come in." When they arrived, they were cordially greeted, Shuichi grinning widely at the sight of Hiei.

"Ojisan." The children screamed happily at the sight of them both as they entered and Kurama mildly wondered if they greeted just him or both of them. With the way Mika grinned at him, he felt compelled it was the latter. She, or they rather, must have had a serious talk with Kamiko and Masayoshi about them especially with the milestone of last Christmas.

Though Hiei was accepted and was at peace with Kurama's family, he still rather not being around and would occasionally walk to the large window in the living room, blindly staring out into the darkening world. His thoughts returned him to the first time he came back to Ningenkai and the decision he made by accepting Shuichi's invitation to enter his home for the sake of friendship. He remembered Kurama spotting him from that very window and the lovely smile he gave him when he opened the door for him. He knew he made the right decision then and all that preceded thereafter. He felt glad to have stayed that Christmas because it produced the best change his life had ever known and would forever be silently grateful to the human for the part he played in Hiei's future with Kurama and evidently his happiness.

"Hiei." Softly Kurama called as he stepped towards him, handing him a cup of sake. "The clouds are finally covering the sky."

"Hn." Usually his monosyllable response held nothing for Kurama to be alarmed about but having the gifting of translating Hiei's vernacular, Kurama turned to face him.

'What's wrong?" Kurama asked just before glancing to be sure they were alone in the living room.

"Nothing." Curtly Hiei responded.

"Are you sure?" Concern crept in Kurama's voice. "If it is because we are staying a long while here, it's fine if you want to leave. Last year I promised them I'd come and stay for a reasonable amount of time."

"It's not... I can tolerate them." His words changed to a more accurate comment.

"If you wish to speak about it, you can but I'm glad you don't feel force to remain here." Giving Hiei one of his casual smiles that Hiei remembered made girls go crazy, Kurama turned back to the world outside their casement.

"I first came back to here." After a long respite, Hiei spoke, the softness of his deep toned voice almost inaudible to Kurama's ear.

Smiling as his memory replayed the event, Kurama glanced at Hiei. "According to what Shuichi told me after that day, you were supposed to have come with him after he came from the store. He thought you left."

"I almost did because I hated that it was a need to see you. It felt burdensome fighting against choking the feelings to see you. I knew if I left, I would have regretted it." Confessing boldly Hiei said as he can only do so because the outcome was great.

"Ah hem." Hearing the exaggerated harrumph behind them, they turned to see Shuichi grinning at them.

"Dinner time."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sitting in the family room only lit by the lights on the Christmas tree the adults were talking while baby Aya was asleep on Mika and the two teens in the corner, engrossed in their technologically advanced presents.

"What are your plans for the rest of the week?" Shuichi asked Kurama.

"I'm not certain yet." With a quick glanced at Hiei, Kurama smiled and continued. "I may stay home since I have a guest to entertain." He teased lightly and both Shuichi and his wife laughed.

Hiei remained a good sport by just remaining calm, tolerating it all, only for the sake of Kurama. He found himself remembering his first visit where he also tolerated many things from them for the sake of Kurama. His pay off then was a kiss. He smiled almost undetectably at that thought; knowing this time, his pay off would be far greater than just a mere kiss. Kurama was in for what would be the best surprise of his life.

Knowing Hiei was lost in thought, most likely to block out their foolishness, according to him, when he came back to the present, Kurama informed him of the lack of the other presence.

"They're putting Aya to sleep and hoping the others will settle in too." Kurama said and glanced outside. "It's raining." Smiling, Kurama stood and walked to the window.

Glancing, Hiei smirked and followed Kurama. "That's not rain."

"It's ice." He clarified as Hiei embraced him from behind.

"The temperature is dropping."

"Mmhmm." Kurama moaned softly in affirmation as he held the arms that circled his waist, leaning against the body behind him.

Shuichi and Mika came to the sight, grinning. They turned back to give them time for themselves. Entering the kitchen, they decided on one last drink knowing soon Kurama and Hiei would make their departure.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Indeed it was icing when they left, forcing them to borrow umbrellas from Shuichi. Rushing home, they discarded their coats. Turning on the thermostat, Kurama chafed himself as to generate heat. The temperature dropped so unexpectedly, he would not surprise if...

"Snow, finally." Hiei glorified verbally as he looked at the snow mixed with the ice.

"I'm glad we're inside now. It would prove hazardous to walk in such a mix." Smiling Kurama said besides Hiei as they both observed the change in nature.

"I'll warm some sake for us." He added before leaving Hiei.

Returning, he saw that Hiei lit the 3-candle Christmas holder that was over the fire place. Nesting in evergreen branches with berries, pinecones with faux ice made the entire sight a beauty to behold. Reclining on the couch, resting on Hiei, they took an appreciative glance at the Christmas tree as they began talking, recapitulating the evening with Kurama's family.

"Look there." Hiei said to Kurama and pointed under the tree.

Knowing there was nothing there because he did not put anything there, Kurama hesitated. A nudge from Hiei urged him and he did. Seeing a flat, thin box, he stood and made his way to it. Repositioning himself on Hiei once more, he smiled with a glance at Hiei.

"Open it."

"There is no name, how do you know it's for me?" Kurama teased and Hiei insipidly glared.

"I put it there."

Giving into Hiei, Kurama leaned against his chest once more and ripped open the gift paper covering the present. Taped over a box was a picture.

"Yukina took out that picture; she wanted to show off the camera she got as her wedding present." Hiei said, pertaining to the photo of a nice house surrounded with lush, green vegetation. The house was big, not too large and made of stone, giving it a castle-like look. His words were meant to deter and it did.

"That's a nice house and she took the picture really well. From this, I can tell the land around the house is big."

"It is." Hiei averred and then gestured for Kurama to open the box. When he did, something in his head urged him to be more attentive to the meaning as he grabbed the photo again while staring at it and the golden key that lay in plush velvet.

"This is what kept me." Hiei said and Kurama held a look of confusion. "I had to make a home for you, so I did." Hiei added as he waiting for Kurama to say anything. His silence was worst that when Hiei proposed.

"Hiei?" Confusion was woven in Kurama's voice so thick that Hiei was dumbfounded that such a brilliant mind could not comprehend what the gift was and the magnitude of it.

"It's your home in Makai." Hiei gestured to the key as he took it from the velvet box and handed it to him.

"Ours?" As if realising his reality, Kurama beamed and turned to Hiei with a loving kiss of acceptance.

Holding Kurama firmly as he turned fully for a proper kiss, Hiei deepened it as his hands caressed Kurama lovingly. Somehow they shifted with Kurama fully on Hiei as Kurama thanked him for their home in Makai.

Pulling away as if noticing their current predicament, with a smirk and no reason to thwart their need, Kurama stood and held Hiei's hand, pulling him to follow. Quickly switching off the decorating lights, they retired to the bedroom.

It was lightly snowing as oppose to the ice and rain the day expressed. The wishes of the few were answered for it was not too late for a white Christmas as the snow covered the ice once fallen. The morphing beauty of the outdoors remained ignored to the couple in the room as Kurama lie fully awake, Hiei above with arms holding him, hovering as they shared a passionate kiss, clothes discarded a while ago. Kissing Kurama jaw, down to his neck as a secondary pleaser, Hiei rhythmically moved his hip that was nested between the legs that were wrapped firmly around his waist. Single-mindedly, he intensified their intimate encounter causing Kurama to lightly scream out in surprise, resulting in a grasp of uncertainty at his vocal response to such action.

One arm gripped Hiei as firmly as he could without causing damage while the other hand choked the fibres of the comforter as Kurama gripped it to be grounded; knowing their intense spark needed such. Intense was the only word close enough to describe the feeling that erupted within Kurama as Hiei shifted to a clever tactic that left him speechless, back arched, mouth dropped open and eyes tightly shut to ensure some kind of self control.

Hiei, pleasurable labouring found himself eager to change his tactic, with the aim to pull out every song that Kurama's body could sing and thus increasing his own pleasure. Hiei did love Kurama but there were selfish thoughts in their first intimate encounter. Luckily to him, as he witnessed, Kurama was fine with his ways.

Pulling Kurama closer towards his body, Hiei increased his movement to a more desirable pace, sorting their end as Kurama moaned out his end before he erupted in his venereal bliss.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The snow cascaded from the heavens as feathers, blanketing the entire place and transforming it. Snuggled under a warm blanket, the true lovers remained in each other's embrace for as long as they could draw out sleep. They slept peacefully, entangled with each other.

It came the time when they finally awoke. Smiling warmly as he looked at Hiei's sleeping face, Kurama attempted to caress his cheeks but his hand was stopped before it could have reached its destination. Opening his eyes, Hiei looked at what he caught with a smirk. Grinning, Kurama attempted to pull his hand from Hiei's hold but it was to no avail.

"Do you need something?" Hiei asked calmly and fully awake and Kurama only grinned as he leaned in to greet him good morning.

"Good morning Hiei."

"Hn." Studying the hand in his grasp, Hiei smirked as he gave it back to Kurama.

"How did you sleep?" Shifting under the comforter as it caressed his naked body with the movement, Kurama rested his head against Hiei's shoulder.

"Just as you did." He uttered and Kurama chuckled lightly.

"How long are you staying this time?"

"You're coming back with me." Hiei started. "Where do you want to spend New Year's?" He counteracted and Kurama beamed.

"Let's go today." Excitedly Kurama said as he sat up abruptly only to pause knowing he should take it easy. "On our way, we can drop of the rest of the gifts for Yuusuke and Yukina." Cleverly he thought and Hiei smirked.

"Eager."

"Very."

Getting out of the bed, Hiei helped up Kurama before they prepared for the day. Kurama called Renji with the news his assistant happily accepted and with instructions on their new mode of working together. Though Kurama would not be in the office as much as before, he would still be doing everything as usual and Renji needed to make sure things would run as though he was present. Kurama informed him of the great communication lines between Makai and Ningenkai in which forced Kurama to give Renji, a trustworthy fellow, a sneak peek into his real life. Those missing pieces of information made Kurama's picture complete in Renji's eyes and only led to further reverence and admiration for his boss.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Entering Makai after so long was a breath of fresh air and it only grew much more exciting as he glanced at the picture he held and the key to his new home. No wonder Hiei was so scarce and no doubt Yukina gave him some guidance on how certain things should be, knowing Hiei cared little for domesticating a home and cared even little for fashioning a home from just merely a house. It was not that he could not, he just did not care and if ever something needed changing, well it was Kurama's as well and that Kurama would do.

Anticipation built to almost uncontainable amounts in Kurama as he hurried behind Hiei as they raced. Finally when they arrived, Kurama stood there, just watching.

Hiei came to stand beside him, waiting for anything from he who was expressing so much excitement before but was now silent and staring.

"You." Hiei nudged him with his elbow. Moments later, with a smile, Kurama turned to Hiei.

"This is incredible, I'm speechless." Kurama beamed with radiant happiness as he slowly made his way into the house and took a tour, looking at everything Hiei did in his name, just to give him a comfortable home in Makai, a home he always wanted just as how he gave Hiei a home in Ningenkai, one Hiei always needed and deserved.

After his self-appointed tour, he met Hiei in their kitchen and was greeted with a sight of Hiei and two glasses of a Makai whiskey.

"I'm stocked." He gestured to the aged liquid gold and offered Kurama a glass for a wordless toast to their house that just became a home with Kurama's presence.

"I welcome a long, harsh winter." Smirking he tipped his glass to Hiei before sipping on the golden drink that burned his lips and all the way down his throat, causing a tremor to rack his body.

Witnessing that, Hiei laughed.

"Your wines are there too."

Actually enjoying his drink, Hiei voiced out knowing ever since Kurama made a life for himself in Ningenkai, he became an oenophile and an avid sake collector and connoisseur. With his intended "MIA" days from Mukuro's service, he intend to spend with Kurama during the portended harsh Makai winter would be incomplete without a good amount of over-proof consignment and the like. It was why he made sure to have a cellar.

"Really?" Curious and piqued, Kurama vocalised and with a nod, Hiei began to walk away, urging the curious fox to follow.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After a few trips to and from Makai and Ningenkai, Kurama was comfortable in his new home as much as his old and considered both his home with no discrepancy. Thanks to Makai's technology, they were still able to celebrate Japan's New Year.

Curled together on the couch, Kurama smiled contently as he counted down with the entire crowd, smiling at Hiei who refused to open his mouth to even utter one number.

"Akemashite gozaimasu." Kurama whispered to Hiei as oppose to the crowd yelling and screaming.

"Hn."

Though he did not say it, his disposition approved of it all because of the happiness it brought Kurama, and even for him. It was something different; it gave his life entertainment and something to look forward to- these holidays. Even though they were in Makai now with understanding that Kurama will have to visit Ningenkai often, it did not mean they could not and would not celebrate the holidays of Ningenkai. It became Kurama's culture and such culture brought an extra amount of excitement and vivacity to his life. Certainly it was not conforming, just screening and accepting what could enhance his already pleasant life.

"What is your wish for the new year?" After they toast and sipped, Kurama asked with high hopes that Hiei would humour him with an answer.

"Nothing." Insipidly he answered which allowed Kurama to knit his brow in question.

"Nothing?" He repeated doubtfully as he shifted on the couch to fully face Hiei.

"Why wish for something when I have everything?" It was then something appeared on his face that showed honesty.

Stunned to speechlessness, Kurama smiled and tipped their glasses together in agreement.

"I do too."He grinned knowing their future was brighter than ever.

"Happy New Year Kurama."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The End

Thank You all for reading and your support through this series, Auld Lang Syne. Please review as I truly appreciate it. Happy New Year to you all.


End file.
